Typically, when installing various types of electrical cables into commercial and/or residential buildings, the cables are placed within the infrastructure of the building, such that the cables are largely hidden from view. In multistoried buildings, the cables are often placed between the floor and ceiling of two adjoining stories of the building. Generally, to support and guide the cables, wire brackets are used, such as a known bracket 10 shown in FIG. 1. Typically, these known brackets 10 are formed from steel and often have mounting holes to secure the bracket to the infrastructure of the building. There are several drawbacks to the known wire brackets 10 including: (1) the steel composition is very heavy and expensive to produce, and (2) it is both difficult and requires a significant amount of time for an installer to secure cables to the brackets.
Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to wire brackets that allow a cable installer to quickly and easily secure wires to a wire bracket. Additionally, it can be seen that needs exist for wire brackets that use alternative materials to reduce the weight and cost of the same. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is primarily directed to.